U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,413 describes a method for producing an interior trim for a motor vehicle, in which a decorative coating comprising a sheet of natural wood is cut and shaped by the closing of the mold, then overmolded by the plastic material injected into the mold to form the substrate.
Nevertheless, it is difficult to perform the shaping of the decorative coating and the overmolding of plastic on that coating in a same mold under satisfactory conditions for both operations, making it possible to obtain interior trim of suitable quality and with a low production cost.
One aim of the invention is to propose a production method making it possible to improve the production quality and reduce the production costs of an interior trim comprising a substrate made from a plastic material and a decorative coating comprising a layer of wood.